Itachi x Reader - Saving your life
by Ella Natalie Eaton
Summary: Orochimaru has an experiment he had wanted to perform on Itachi Uchiha, and the plan is capturing him during his newest assignment. But it is you who is sent instead of him. But Orochimaru cannot wait, and he decides to try it out on you.


_ - chan, I have a mission for you – The leader said, staring into your eyes, as you are standing by the door, with Deidara on your right and Zetsu on your left, waiting for new orders – You will retrieve a scroll from this woman, that is currently in her possession, bring it back to our hideout, and hand it over to me – He added, handing you a photo of the female ninja he was referring to. Dark, long hair, probably easy to find out.

You stare at him, confused.

But I thought Itachi-sama was going on that assignment – You reply.

I have sent Itachi on a S-rank mission, of a private and more delicate nature – Pain said, without further explanation - Now, off you go.

Yes, leader – You nod once, before exiting the room, taking your gear with you, as you follow the directions written on the back of the photograph. It seemed simple, so you started moving, as it was getting close to sundown and you hoped the mission was easy enough to make you get back to the Akatsuki hideout before the sky went completely dark.

As you walked, your mind started drifting towards the last person you should be thinking of. _Itachi Uchiha. _You knew he would make it out without a single scratch, but for some strange and irrational reason, you couldn't stop worrying about his safety in that secretive mission. He had been a teacher, and was now a fellow member of Akatsuki, but somehow it felt diferent. Your heart didn't skip a couple beats everytime Deidara, ou Tobi, or any of the other members, was heading out, alone, on an S-rank mission.

_Maybe it is because he taught me almost everything I know_, you thought, before nodding. _Yes, it has to be it. Itachi-sama… Please, be safe. _

Hearing footsteps, you stopped, holding on to a kunai, before walking around the woods you were in middle of, and your eyes caught only the glimpse of birds flying by, and the subtle movement of trees, flowing with the wind. A shiver goes through your spine and you let your hair down with your free hand, for the first time since you were accepted in Akatsuki, to let it warm up your neck. You carry on, always keeping an eye on everything surrounding you, just like Itachi had taught you many times, something you had forgotten in a couple occasions when you were his student. You had always been distracted, and your mind seemed to drift off to somewhere unknown, your own land. But luckly, you had grown to be a little more down to earth than before.

As you arrived to the hill where you were supposed to find the woman in the picture's house, hideout, office, wherever Pain wanted to call to a little house in the middle of a forest, you heard it again. The sound. Footsteps, coming from up the hill. But that time, you were certain. You looked up and noticed someone, leaning against a tree. You weren't sure if it was the woman of the picture, since this person in front of you has its body covered with a dark, long robe, and its face hidden behind a mask, letting only its dark, long hair sway with the wind. You take a step forward, and the figure in front of you does the same.

Why isn't Itachi here? – You hear, and then you notice it is not the woman from the image, not a woman at all. You frown, at the mention of his name, and your muscles tense up.

How did you…? – You ask, and something cuts your sentence. The man moved at an incredible speed, and before you could blink, he is standing behind you, putting a choke hold on you.

You struggle, using your feet and hands, as both your arms are restrained by the man's strong grip. You try to get free, but the grip on your neck and wrists only tightens.

- Shh… - He whispers, and you shake your head, trying in every way to get free – Be quiet, will you? We are going to have so much fun together… - He said those final words in a dragged, raspy voice. You are able to kick his leg with your left foot, and the man lets go of your neck for a second. You turn around, and point the kunai at him, remembering that you should never turn your back on an opponent, and that running will only end up with him capturing you.

In a quick movement, he grabs your hand, twisting your wrist to make you let go of the weapon you are holding. _No way_, you think, as the pressure on your hand suddenly turns into pain, and you hear a snap, the sound of something breaking. Your bones.

You scream, with the pain radiating from your wrist and up your arm, and you almost fall on your knees, as you have a quick loss of strength on your legs.

- I told you to be quiet, didn't I? – The man asked, with a teasing tone, and no doubt he was probably smirking as well.

You broke my wrist, I will kill you! – You shout, with anger pulsating in your veins 

Oh, no no no. If you did, I would not be able to conduct my experiment, would I? – He asks, pulling you towards him by your hurt wrist, making you scream once again. 

- If you did, I would not be able to conduct my experiment, would I? – He asks, and, right after you shoot him a confused look, you feel something hitting you hard on the back of your head. _Don't pass out, don't pass out_, you whisper to yourself, trying to keep you focused on something to keep you awake. Itachi's eyes, dark as the secrets that his soul contained. His voice, and the way he told you the rights and wrongs about her ninja skills. The pat on her shoulder he had given her the day she went on her first mission on her own.

You feel your knees threatening to give up, as your body sinks on the arms of your enemy. A dark cloud blurs your eyesight, and you shake your head to fight against the sensation.

The man takes off his mask, and smiles at you, as everything goes black and you are taken to the arms on unconsciousness.


End file.
